Achromatic Trinity
by Double-A-B
Summary: An uprising of evil. Three dragons. The rules of love and growing up. These are a few things that are in store for four trainers as they go through their Pokemon journey.
1. Old Friends, New Adventure

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>It was a 2 o'clock in the afternoon. A laboratory's door swung open. A woman wearing a green skirt, a white shirt, and lab coat walked out, holding what seemed like a gift. She walked in front of house and knocked on the door. A woman with long, curly, brown hair answered.<p>

"Hello, Professor Juniper," the woman said, "What brings you here?"

"I just came here to drop off these," Professor Juniper opened the gift, revealing three pokeballs, "Are the kids around?"

"Sorry, they're playing right now. I'll just put these in Black's room and tell them when they're done playing."

"Ok, thank you."

"No, thank _you_." Both women smiled as Professor Juniper walked away. The woman went up to her son's room and placed them on his table. As she looked at the box containing three pokeballs, the woman let out a sigh.

"I remember the day I got my first pokemon," she said to herself. Just then, a Zorua appeared behind her and nudged at her foot. She picked him up and said, "Yes, I remember the day I found you." She hugged the pokemon, and it playfully rubbed its nose on her. Then, four kids walked in the house.

"Hey, Mom," a boy with messy, brown hair, wearing a red and white cap with a black pokeball symbol on it to cover the hair, a blue jacket, grayish pants, and red shoes spoke.

"Hello, Black," the boy's mother said, "Professor Juniper came by today and dropped of a package."

"A package?" a girl with brown hair wrapped in a ponytail, which was covered by a white cap with a red pokeball symbol, wearing a black vest, a white shirt, blue shorts that ended slightly above the middle between the waist and knees, and black shoes shouted. "Is it the one containing the pokemon in it?"

"Yes, White, it-"

"Alright!" White ran up to Black's room to see the pokemon.

"I can see why you have a crush on her," Black's mom whispered.

"Mom!" Black quietly said in an annoyed tone. A snicker came out of the boy standing behind Black. He had black hair, glasses, a blue jacket with a white shirt that had an orange 'Y' on it, black pants, and blue shoes. Giggles came out a girl with blonde hair. She wore a green hat with a white line through it, a white dress covered by an orange vest, orange stocking, and yellow shoes.

"Quiet you two," Black said to them. Then, he ran up the stairs to his room.

"You think those two will get together, Cheren?" the girl asked.

"Bianca, the world will end if they don't," the boy said.

"Maybe after they get together, we could double date! Those two, you and me."

"What?" Cheren said, slightly blushing as he did.

"Nothing!" Bianca said quickly, also blushing. The two walked up the stairs, dismissing the conversation. When the two came up, White shouted, "It's about time!"

"Sorry," Bianca said.

"Our apologies," Cheren sarcastically remarked.

"Bianca, I accept your apology. On the other hand, you, geekwad, better use a different tone!"

"Whatever, can we just open up the gift!"

"Alright, nerd. Black," White said, her tone changing from annoyed to sweet when she spoke to Black, "since this is your house, you open it."

"Okay," Black said with a smile. He opened the box up, revealing three pokeballs and a note. The note read:

_Hello you four. In this box is three pokemon to help you start your adventure! I'm sorry I could not another in there, but I thought it would be better for the fourth to pick at my lab. Please choose whichever pokemon you like. Enjoy!_

_-Professor Juniper-_

"Sweet! We get to choose our pokemon!" Black said.

"Yes, but there's only three in the box," Cheren said.

"So, who isn't going to choose?" Bianca said. All four were silent. After a while, Black was about to speak, when White said, "Alright, I'll wait."

"You sure you don't want to pick now?" Black said.

"It's cool. Besides, I still get to choose at the lab. I can wait," she said.

"Ok, so it's settled," Cheren said.

"Ok," Bianca said, "Well, like White said, it's Black's home. So, he should pick first."

"Alright," Black said. Each ball was in a slot with the respective names of the pokemon in them. Black picked up the one in the middle. This ball belonged to Tepig.

"Tepig, huh?" Black said. He let the pokemon out, and the pig jumped out of its ball. It saw Black and ran up to him in an excited way. Black smiled at the little pig and said, "Definitely him!"

"Aw," Bianca and White said in unison.

"Well, I pick Snivy. Cheren, you get Oshawott." Bianca said.

"Well, I wanted Oshawott anyway, but let me pick for myself next time."

"Oh, calm down, Cheren," White said, "You got the one you wanted, so it all worked out. Now, why don't you guys have a battle?"

"In Black's room? I don't think his mom would like it," Cheren said.

"I'm alright with it!" Black's mom shouted from downstairs, "Just be careful!"

White stuck her tongue out at Cheren in victory. Then, she said, "Alright, Cheren and Black, you two will go."

"What about me?" Bianca said.

"You'll face me after I get my pokemon."

"Oh, okay. Go on you two."

"Alright, let's go, Cheren!" Black said.

"Don't get cocky! Oshawott, go!"

"Tepig, come on out!"

Both pokemon were released from their pokeballs, ready to battle.

"Tepig, tackle!" Tepig lunged at the blue otter and hit it in the chest. As Oshawott got up, Cheren spoke.

"Oshawott, tackle!" The blue otter ran up to the red pig and hit it at its side. Both pokemon battled and bounced off the walls of the room as their trainers gave their commands. Eventually, both became tired, but still did not give up. However, their could only be one victor.

"Alright, Tepig, let's end this now! Tackle!" The pokemon ran up and knocked Oshawott in the air. The otter landed on the ground with a thud, and was knocked out.

"Oshawott!" Cheren ran up to it and looked it. Black had won the battle. "Good battle, Oshawoot. Return!" The pokemon returned to its ball. Cheren looked and saw Black and Tepig jumping in victory.

"Yeah, we won! Way to go, Tepig!" Black shouted. Tepig was running around Black as it celebrated their victory. Bianca was smiling at the three, while White was cheering for Black and Tepig.

"Woo! Way to go you two!" White shouted. She ran up to Black and gave him a high five as she joined the two in their victory. Bianca walked up to Cheren and said, "You did a good job too." Cheren smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Thanks," he said. Both looked at Black, his Tepig, and White. While Tepig was still jumping in victory, White and Black looked at each other. Then, White hugged Black. He was a little shocked, but still kept his footing. While blushing, Black smiled and hugged her back. Cheren and Bianca smiled at the two, and Cheren whispered, "Like I said, if they don't get together, the world will end. Now, I must end a happy moment." Cheren spoke up and said, "Guys, look around at what we did." Black and White looked up and saw Black's room. The TV had fallen over; a Wii was lying by a fallen shelf, a desk was toppled over a bed.

" . . . My mom's gonna kill me." Black said.

* * *

><p>"So, once again, we would like to apologize," Cheren said to Black's mom.<p>

"Yeah, sorry, Mom," Black said.

"It's okay, Honey. I'll just clean it up later. Oh, by the way, your cross-transceiver came in from the shop." Black's mom threw the Xtransceiver to Black, and he caught it, though barely.

"Great job, Butterfingers," Cheren said.

"You're one to talk, Cheren. You had to get yours in the shop from breaking it on the first day!" White said. Black smiled at White taking his side.

"Whatever, can we just go to the lab now?"

"Good luck you four. I'll tell you parents. Be careful!" Black's mom said.

"We will!"

"We'll be fine!"

"Thanks for caring!"

"See ya!"

After the four walked out, Bianca said, "First, I have to go to my house. I forgot something."

"Your Xtransceiver?"

"Yeah. See you guys in a bit!" As Bianca ran to her house, Cheren spoke.

"One of us should go to her house to check on her."

"Why not you?" White said.

"Because. . ."

"Can't think of anything?" Black said, "It's idea to see her, and besides . . ." Black and White walked up by his shoulders, and both said

". . . You _love_ her." White and Black just walked by the now red faced, black haired boy. Then, Cheren walked to Bianca's house.

"Those two were made for each other." White said with a smile.

Black also smiled and said, "If they don't get together, I don't even know what this world is anymore."

* * *

><p>"Those two . . . " Cheren was grumbling to himself. Ever since he told those two he thought Bianca was cute when they were five, Black and White have constantly been bothering him about asking her out.<p>

Age ten:

_"It's been five years. I just said she was cute. I didn't say I liked her." Cheren said._

_"Whatever." Black and White spoke_

Age thirteen:

_"Ask her out!" White said._

_"You know you want to!" Black said._

_"I don't!"_

Of course, he really did like her. To him, she's more beautiful than any other girl in the world. However, whenever the oppurtunity came, he never said anything.

"Maybe, I should ask her out," he said to himself. As he thought to himself, he slammed into the tree in front of Bianca's house. He picked himself up, straightened his glasses, and walked in. The door was already open, and Bianca and her dad were arguing.

"But, I have a pokemon and everything!" Bianca said.

"I don't care. You're still a little girl!" her dad shouted.

"I'm fifteen and you can't stop me!" As Bianca walked in a huff, she saw Cheren at the door. "Cheren, please explain to my dad that I _can_ go on an adventure."

"She's still too young!" Bianca's dad shouted.

"Sir," Cheren said, "I understand where you're coming from. But, don't you think you're being a little bit overprotective?"

"What did you say, son?"

"She is fifteen. She does have a pokemon. I do as well. Black, White, Bianca, and I have all decided to start our quest. I know that since you are her parent, you're worried. But, our friends and I will take care of her. I promise."

The older man was simply staring at this boy. He did not give a response. After a while, Bianca said, "Come on, Cheren. Let's go." She grabbed Cheren's hand and closed the door.

"You know," Bianca's mom said, "She had gotten older. She's starting to not be our little girl anymore."

Bianca's dad finally spoke up, "That's what I'm worried about."

* * *

><p>Cheren and Bianca were walking up the road to Juniper's lab. They were quiet for a bit, then Bianca spoke.<p>

"Thank you," she said, "for trying to convince him."

"Anytime," Cheren said, "He's just worried for you is all. Parents are always worried."

"I know, but still, thanks." Then, Bianca kissed Cheren on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and walked to the lab. Cheren was red-faced and nearly lost his balance when she grabbed his hand. When both walked to the lab, White and Black both spoke.

"What's going on, love birds?" Bianca blushed a bit, and Cheren became even more red than what seemed possible.

"Let's go, you two," White said, and all three entered the lab. The lab was filled with shelves on the walls. Pokeballs were in different sets. Different machines were everywhere. After gazing at the amazing technology, the group found Juniper.

"Hello, kids!" Juniper said. "It's nice to see you all. First off, who did not get a pokemon?"

"I didn't!" White shouted.

"Well, which started do you want?" Juniper laid three pokeballs on the table, each with a label.. White picked the one with Tepig and let it out. The Tepig was clearly a female, with eyelashed batting.

"Aw, it's so cute!" White picked the Tepig up and hugged it. The Tepig smiled and squealed with happiness. The little pokemon saw something interesting in White's bag and pulled it out. It was a red bow with a pokeball symbol in the center. "You like it?" White asked. The Tepig shook her head, and White decided on something. She put the between the pokemon's ears. The tepig was happy with this, and rubbed her head on White's head. White out the tepig down and said, "I think it's obvious who I pick."

"Alright, I think she likes you too. In fact, all of you get your pokemon out." The other three let out thier pokemon. Oshawott was perfectly happy with Cheren. Snivy had just saw Bianca for the first time and liked her. It wrapped itself around Bianca's leg, and Bianca smiled. Black's Tepig smiled as it saw Black . . . and the smile became larger when it saw White's Tepig. The male walked up the girl and started talking to it.

"Tep, Tepig, Tepig!" (Hi, my trainer is that boy over there. It's nice to meet you!"

White's Tepig smiled back and said, "Tepig, Tepig!" (Nice to meet you! My trainer is the girl beside us."

"Tepig, Tep." (Cool, I hope we get to see each other more often!")

"Tepig." (I hope so too.) Both Tepigs sat down, with White's on Black's side.

"Aw, they like each other!" White said.

"That's so cute!" Bianca said.

"While that is cute, the professor was talking." Cheren said.

"I can see that your pokemon like you, and two like each other. That's great. That'll help in what I'd like you four to do."

"What do you need?"

"You've heard of the PokeDex, right?" Black, White, and Cheren had. Bianca had not."

"PokeDex?" she asked.

"The pokedex is basically an encyclopedia for pokemon. It collects data for pokemon. What I would like is for you four to try to complete it. Do you think you can do it?" All four looked at each other,a nd shook thier heads in the 'Yes' way. "Good! So, here are your pokedexes. But, you need to catch pokemon in order to collect the data. Follow me to Route 1." The four returned the pokemon to their pokeballs, and followed Juniper outside. While Juniper went to Route 1, Black's mom came up.

"Hey! I don't mean to bother to four but I thought you'd need these maps! One for each of you!"

"Thanks, Mom." Black said.

"Okay, I'll see you four later. Take care of yourselves!"

"These maps are going to help us." Cheren said, "Well, we might as well go on. The professor is waiting." As the four went up to the sign that said 'Leaving Nuvema Town', Bianca said, "Let's take our first step into Route 1 at the same time. 1, 2, 3!" All four stpped into Route 1, then White and Black ran.

"Guys, wait!" Bianca said.

"You said first STEP, not STEPS!" White said. As she and Black raced to see who would get to Juniper first, Cheren and Bianca followed them. White won the race by barely a step.

"HA! I win!" White jumped in victory, while Black was panting in defeat. Then, Cheren and Bianca caught up to them

"Well, I'm glad you're excited!" Juniper said. "Now, you all know how to catch a pokemon, right?"

"First, you should try weakening it with attacks and status conditions," Cheren said, "Then, catch it with a pokeball."

"Very good, Cheren! Since you know about it, I'll let you catch some pokemon yourselves! Here are five pokeballs for each of you! I'll be in Accumala Town when you're ready!"

"I have an idea!" Bianca said. "WHy not have a catching contest? The one with the most pokemon wins!"

"Wait, Bianca," White said, "What about our battle?"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Can we battle later?"

"Ugh, okay." White huffed. "I like the idea of a catching contest! Sounds fun!"

"Aren't they're only two pokemon in this route anyway?" Black said.

"Actually, there are more," Cheren said, "You just have to find them. The idea seems interesting."

"Ok, I'm in!" Black said. "Everybody break!"

The four ran off into different directions. Bianca took out her Snivy and spotted a Lillipup. The Lillipup tackled Snivy, but the snake attacked back. After a while, Bianca threw a ball and watched it shake. After a while, the ball stopped shaking, and it was caught. While she caught her Lillipup, Cheren had caught a Purloin with no difficulty. However, White and Black had some trouble.

"Come on, Audino! Just give me a chance!" White shouted. The Audino just mocked her and fought her Tepig. Tepig was getting annoyed and she finally reached a boiling point. She attacked the Audino and kept hitting it, with the Audino hitting back. Audino seemed to have an advantage, but this was taken when a Patrat slammed on it out of nowhere. Then, Black's Tepig appeared, also angry. Black and White saw each other, smiled, and stared at their respective pokemon. Their two battles had just turned into one double battle.

"Tepig, tackle!" Both trainers shouted. The Tepigs ran at their respective targets. Black's almost slammed into the Patrat, but it moved at the last second, making Tepig slam into a tree. To Tepig, everything was spinning. However, he got his sight back and saw Audino being slammed into a tree by White's Tepig. Patrat was behind her and was about to attack her, but Tepig hit him in his side. Making him fall to the ground. WHite's Tepig saw this and she smiled. However, Audino grabbed her and threw her in the sky. Black saw this and how angry his Tepig.

"Tepig, attack Audino!" Tepig tackled Audino, and Audino felt massive pain in its stomach. White saw this and decided it was time to catch it. She threw a pokeball which landed on Audino's head. The ball opened up, and a Audino was sealed in it. The ball shook furiously, until it finally came to a stop.

"Yeah! I caught it!" White shouted in victory. But she stopped to see how her Tepig was holding up. Her's made Patrat nearly faint, and that was Black needed. He threw his ball, and it sealed Patrat in. When the ball came to a stop, Black smiled, grabbed the ball, and put it in his party. He blushed a little when White ran up to him, and hugged him from behind.

"Well, let's find Bianca and Cheren." White said. Black shook his head, and both returned their Tepigs to their pokeballs. Both walked beside each other for a while, and, eventually, found Cheren and Bianca.

"Hey, so did you catch some Pokemon?" Bianca asked. All four had two pokemon in their party, their starters and one they caught.

"So, we're tied! Still it was fun!" Bianca said.

"It was awesome!" White shouted, "You should have seen it. Our Tepigs battled the Audino and Patrat we caught in a double battle! It was awesome!"

"A double battle? Interesting." Cheren said.

"It really was awesome! Our pokemon make a great team, don't they?" Black said.

"Not just them. We do too!" Black had a giant smile when White said that. While listening to her go on about the battle, he just stared at the girl who he had a crush on since they first met. He loved every feature about her. Her hair, her eyes, _other features_. He loved everything about her.

"Well, that is truely a great story," Cheren said, "But, I'm going to head to Accumala Town now."

"Me too!" Bianca said. Both walked over to the entrance of the town.

"Well, we better follow them," Black said.

"Alright." White grabbed Black's hand and walked beside him as they entered the town.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: So, what did you think of this? I appreciate criticism as long as it is constructive, no flames. Please review. Thank you for reading.<strong>


	2. New Competition

Accumala Town wasn't the biggest town in Unova. Tall buildings made of brick stood on the concrete. A few people were staring at the unique view of Route 2. Trainers were walking in and out of the city with their pokemon, and those who didn't either battled or just stayed for a bit. As the four entered the town, they saw Juniper in front of the Pokemon Center.

"Hey, kids!" Juniper said, "Did you catch any new pokemon?"

"Sure did!" Black said, "Go, Patrat!"

As the pokemon came out of its ball, it looked around and saw Black in front of it. Remembering the battle that it had with Black's Tepig, it made an angry face and bit Black's hand.

"Ow!" Black screamed, "What was that for?"

"I think it remembers the battle, Black," White said, "Hey, little guy."

The brown rodent saw the female and remembered her. Before it could make a move, White scratched its ears. The pokemon closed its eyes, shook its body, and smiled with delight. When White was done, the pokemon ran up to her and hugged her leg. Black just looked in shock.

"Why does he like you, but not me?" Black said.

"I don't know. It just is what it is." White said.

"Aww, that's so sweet." Bianca said.

"Yes, very," Cheren remarked, "Now, why dont the rest of us show the professor our pokemon?"

Bianca and White shook their heads in agreement and let out their pokemon. Cheren released his and Purloin jumped out of his ball. The purple cat pokemon simply stood by its trainer while Bianca's Lillipup barked in excitement.. The Audino that White caught looked at her and hugged her. Black looked at all three pokemon and commented, "Those three love you guys! How come Patrat doesn't like me?"

"Calm down, Black," Cheren said, "He just needs to get to know you. Now, Professor, is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Why, yes, there is," Juniper said, "I'd like to show a pokemon center. Follow me."

The trainers returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and followed Juniper into the center. People and pokemon were walking around the center, some hurt, some fully recovered.

"As you can see, this is a place where trainers come to heal their pokemon," Juniper said. Then, she pointed to a curly red-haired lady standing behind a counter and said, "Over there is the nurse. When you talk to her, she'll ask if you'd like your pokemon to be healed. I'm sure all four of you need that?"

"My pokemon aren't the only ones hurting," Black said, holding his hand which was covered by two, big bite marks.

"Well, Black, this is a hospital for pokemon, not humans. While I am sorry for you, shouldn't you be healing your pokemon right now? You did say they were hurting."

"Yeah, yeah," Black said. He went up to the red counter where the nurse was standing. She took his two pokeballs and put them in a machine. A light glow appeared over them, then she picked them up and handed them back to Black.

"We hope to see you again!" the nurse said with a smile. White, Bianca, and Cheren followed him and had their pokemon healed. Afterwards, Juniper said, "Now that your pokemon are healed, I'll tell you about the PC." She then pointed to a computer by the counter. "This is where you store your pokemon when you want to, or when your party is full."

"Professor, who made the PC?" Cheren asked.

"Oh, just a friend of mine who you may meet someday."

"If that's all, can I go to the mart?" Bianca said, "I need to buy some potions. Or pokeballs. Or both."

"Well, Bianca just explained it. At that blue counter is where the mart is. You can buy certain items there, and this will expand over your adventure. If there's no more questions, I'll head back to Nuvema Town now. See you four later!"

Juniper left the center, and Bianca ran to the mart.

"Why is it that whenever we have a lecture, it feels like **forever?**" Black asked.

"I don't know," White groaned, "Just be glad it's done. When Bianca's done with shopping, I'm planning to finally battle her!"

"Hm, tough pick. I say you'll win."

"And that is why your my favorite,"

Black blushed at the comment and said, "Thanks. It looks like she's done. Let's go."

All four left the Pokemon Center, only to nearly be ran over by two other guys.

"Watch where your going you little pri-" White shouted, but was interrupted when one of them was shouting at the other.

"Hurry up! Let's see what was the fuss is about!" someone shouted. The four followed the two guys and saw a crowd surrounded over a small hill. The four joined the front of the crowd to see what was going on. Standing on the hill was a man in a brown robe with green hair. Behind him was a giant flag with a capital 'P' on it. Surrounding him were several men and women wearing armor with the same 'P' on the flag.

"Tepig might be interested in this." Black said. He released the fire pig from its pokeball, and it stood in front of its trainer and his friends.

"Hello, civilains," the man spoke, "I am Ghestis, one of the Seven Sages and leader of Team Plasma. Tell me, what do you think of this world where pokemon and trainers live with one another?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"This world is filled with trainers who command pokemon to battle each other. We, as a society, have accepted this without questioning. But, is that truly right? How do we not know what is really right and really wrong? Are we, as humans, just instantly leaders of these creatures?"

"What is he saying?"

"He's asking if we're just controllers of pokemon."

"These pokemon stand by us and protect us, but what do we do? We make them battle each other like gladiators for our amusement! So, why should we be together? I tell you this, people, that Team Plasma aims to liberate pokemon. And you should do the same. Release them and make them happy. If you don't now, remember my words later. Good day." Two knights picked up the flag and stood in front of Ghestis. The others surrounded him, and all of them walked away.

"Liberate pokemon? Release them?" One man said.

"Liberating them is impossible! Besides, my pokemon are my friends!" a girl shouted.

"But," a young man said, "what if he's right? What if they're not happy with us?" The crowd disbanded with Ghestis's words stuck in their head. Cheren, Bianca, Tepig, Black and White just stood where they were.

"Pokemon and humans should bond with another." Cheren said.

"I'd never released my little Snivy or Lillipup!" Bianca said.

"Tepig," Black said to his pokemon, "you're happy with me, right?" Tepig tackeled its trainer to the ground and smiled at him. Black laughed and said, "I'll take that as a yes." Black looked at the pokeball with Patrat for a bit. Then, he said, "I'll make you come around, little guy!"

"What if he doesn't want to come around?" a voice said. Black looked up to see a boy around his age with long, green hair wearing a black cap, a white shirt with ablack one underneath, tan pants, and green shoes, with a rubix cube ties to a chain at his side. "Are you sure he wants to?"

"Who are you?" Black said.

"Oh, pardon my rudeness. I didn't introduce myself. I am N. Like you, I'm a Pokemon trainer. What is your names?"

"I'm Black. The one with glasses is Cheren."

"Hello, sir."

"THe blonde is Bianca."

"Hi there!"

"And she's-"

"I'm White," White said as she interrupted Black.

"Pleasure to meet you, White." N said. Then, he took her hand and kissed it. White blushed a bit, while Black was furious. If looks could kill, N wouldn't standing right now.

"Alright," Black said, "We're done with the introductions. Now, why were you talking about my Patrat?"

"You say you're going to make him 'come around', yes? Well, who are you to speak for him? While I am a Pokemon trainer, my friends should make their own choices, not because I force them to. Then, they just seem like servents to someone then their friend."

"But, Pokemon _are_ our friends. You learn to trust it through battling and capturing them."

"Yes, concealing them in containers where we have no idea if they're okay in there is great for them.

"Alright!" Black was now shouting with anger, "If you're so big about it, let's battle, now!"

". . . No need to shout. Alright, let's battle. But first, let me talk to Tepig."

"Talk?" The four friends were confused as N knealt down to Tepig. N's face changed from blank, to shock, to a smile in the end.

"Okay, let us battle. Purrloin!" N said the pokemon's name and it appeared out of a nearby alley. Black and Tepig were ready to battle. Both trainers locked eyes while their pokemon did the same.

"Tepig, tackle!"

"Purrloin, scratch!"

Both pokemon ran towards each other. Purrloin scratched Tepig between the eyes, making the pokemon lose its balance and fall. The pig got back up and shot fire from its mouth at the cat. As Tepig's opponent felt the burn, the humans stod in awe as Tepig released Ember. Black just smiled and gave the command of said move. Purrloin then got up to its feet, saw the attack, and dodged it. Then, the cat pokemon jumped at its target and scratched Tepig again, this time continuing in a fierce Fury Swipes attack. When the final scratch came, Tepig closed its eyes and shuddered, feeling more pain when Purrloin tackled him to the ground. As it opened its eyes, it saw Purrloin holding its claw, ready for another attack. However, Tepig heard is trainer's encouraging shouts.

"Come on, Tepig!" Black said, hoping that his words would help the pokemon get up. "You can do it! Ember!"

Tepig blew out the fire, and it hit Purrloin, making the cat jump back in pain. As both glared at each other, they heard their trainers screams.

"Tepig, Tackle!"

"Purrloin, Scratch!"

Both ran to each other and hit their opponent in the right spots. After the attacks, both fell to the ground. After a while, they started to come to their feet. Purrloin stood up high, determined not to lose. Tepig did the same, but then, his front leg shook. His others followed, and his entire body as well. He then fell with a thud.

"Tepig!" Black shoued. He ran to his pokemon to find him knocked out. Then, Black noticed a smile on the pokemon's face, causing him to smile as well. "Good job, man. Return." As the pokemon returned to his pokeball, N looked at Black.

"Do you see my point now?" N said. "Pokemon and humans should not be together."

"Man, did that guy get to you. But, this battle isn't over! I still have one more Pokemon!" Black looked at the pokeball containing Patrat and said to himself, "Please, listen. Go Patrat!"

The chipmunk with crazy eyes popped out and looked around. Once again, it saw Black. However, it also noticed N's Purrloin. The Purrloin was in a certain battle stance that made Patrat think it was mocking him. His anger grew when Purrloin used a Tail Whip to taunt him. Before Black could say a word, Patrat ran at the purple cat with great speed and tried to hit it with a Tackle. However, Purrloin dodged it with ease. Seeing this, a thought came to N.

"Let's make this battle interesting!" N said, "Purrloin, follow me!" N and Purrloin started to run away from Black and the group.

"Hey!" Black shouted, "Where are you going?"

"Follow me and you'll find out!" N laughed.

Black and Patrat ran after the two. Cheren and Bianca just stared at them, but White shouted, "Hey! They can't leave us behind!" The two smiled and nodded in agreement, with all three running after the four. Patrat and Purrloin jumped from the sides of the brick buildings to the ground over and over again, while Black and N ran with them as they spoke to them. Purrloin seemed to not even be dazed by its battle with Tepig and just kept fighting with all its might. Patrat, meanwhile, was determined to defeat the purple cat, 'cause no one mocks a Patrat and gets away with it, especially with this one. As the battle continues, onlookers were dumbstruck as five trainers and two pokemon nearly ran them over, making them drop whatever they were holding. The battle appeared to come closer to end as they reached the hill that had the unique view of Route 2. When N and Purrloin had reached the top, they were trapped at the medium-sized gates that blocked people from falling. Black and Patrat reached them, and the other three were just a few feet away.

"Alright, this battle ends here." Black said.

"Okay, let's go!" N said, "Purrloin, scratch!"

"Patrat, tackle!"

Both pokemon ran to each other and attacked. Purrloin was just about to hit Patrat, when Patrat dodged it and tackled Purrloin from the back, sending his opponent to the ground. Purrloin lay down there knocked out. Before anybody cheered, however, Patrat was still above ground and his speed had accelerated from the Tackle, making him go over the gates of the hill. The chipmunk then started to fall down, not knowing what to do. His arms were too short to grab onto anything as he fell and he was too nervous to control his movements. As he fell down, Black jumped over the gates and grabbed him, barely letting an arm out to grab the edge of the gate. However, Patrat's weight was too much for him to pull up along with his own, and the arm hanging on to the gate was getting weak. Not being able to take it anymore, his hand let go, but N grabbed it at the last second, trying to pull him up. White, Cheren, and Bianca ran up behind N and pulled along with him. After combining their efforts, they finally pulled Black and Patrat up. Black looked and saw Patrat clinging to him, scared. He patted the pokemon's head, and Patrat opened his eyes. After seeing that Black saved him, he let go, got to his feet, and just stared at Black. It then let out an arm to try to pull Black up. Black smiled, grabbed the pokemon's hand, and got up.

"So," Black said, "you like me now?" Patrat smiled at him and nodded. "Good, and hey, you won your first battle!" Patrat then looked and saw Purrloin knocked out. It then smiled and cheered in victory. "Alright, return little guy." After Patrat was back in his pokeball, Black felt a hug from behind him. He didn't even have to look to know it was White.

"You scared the heck out of us!" White said. She let go of Black, turned him around, and slapped him across the face. "Don't do that again!"

"Well, don't slap me again, and maybe I won't." Black said with a smile. White frowned at him but then smiled. She could never stay mad at Black. She held a long grudge against Cheren for not paying him when she said that the televised battle of Grimsley against Caitlin would be a draw. She held a grudge against Bianca for about a week when she dropped White's birthday cake. But Black was different. No matter what he did, she could never stay mad at him. He **was** her favorite. Both just laughed at each other while Cheren and Bianca were dumbstruck at it. Afterall, Black just nearly died. But of course, it was Black and White. After the two were done laughing, they both looked at N, who was putting Purrloin in a pokeball. After doing so, N looked up, saw the two, and smiled. He walked up to the four and said, "That was a great battle, Black."

"Yeah, it was fun," Black said.

"I heard your pokemon say some interesting things about you."

"What do you mean say? How do you talk and truly understand their speech?"

N frowned. "It's sad how I'm the only one who can hear them . . ." The other four just stared at N as he just looked at the ground. After a bit of silence, he rose his head and said, "I know I'll see you four again. Black, you're an excellent trainer. Cheren, you're intelligent and I hope to battle you some time."

". . . Thank you, N."

"Bianca," N kissed Bianca's hand. Cheren now looked like Black when N kissed White's hand earlier. "You're a sweet and optimistic lady."

"Thanks, N!"

"And White," N kissed White's hand just like earlier and said, "I hope to see you again."

With rosy cheeks, White said, "Th-thank you, N."

"Okay, I'll see you soon!" And with that, N left, all four just staring as he walked away.

* * *

><p>The four set up camp in Route 2, all of them, along with their starters, sitting by the fire. The four were talking about different things, but one subject was the main one.<p>

"That N guy was kinda weird," Black said.

"True," Bianca said, "But, he was a great trainer and a gentleman."

"He seems nice enough." Cheren said.

"Yeah, I mean, he's a great trainer. And I should thank him. Without him, Patrat would have probably never liked me. What do you think of him, White?"

Black turned and saw White just staring at the fire, clinging to her sleeping bag. N seemed different to her than other people. Just like Black, he was different. And now that he came up, she was even more nervous. Black noticed this and patted her shoulder. White jumped a bit, but, seeing it was Black, became calm.

"What did you say?" she asked him.

"I said what do you think of N? Are you okay?" Black asked.

"I'm fine. Anyways, he seems like a good trainer, and maybe we'll see him again."

"Yeah. You sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Honestly. One-hundred percent! I just need some sleep. That's what me and Tepy need. Sleep. Good night you guys. Bianca, you owe me a battle tomorrow. I'm sick of waiting! Come on, Tepig." The female Tepig snuggled up to her trainer and both fell asleep.

"Looks like you've got some competition." Cheren remarked.

"What competition? N?" Black said.

"White might like him," Bianca said.

" . . . Both of you just be quiet. Tepig and I are going to sleep."

As the trainer and pokemon fell asleep, both heard Cheren say, "You think she does like him?"

"I think she might like both of them." Bianca said.

Tepig opened one eye, smiled, and nudged Black's stomach. Black just stared at his starter in an annoyed look before heading to sleep, while Tepig just smiled himself before he went to Dreamland as well.


End file.
